


Jack's Diary

by LouisXXIV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Healing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisXXIV/pseuds/LouisXXIV
Summary: Jack: Become New GodJack's perspective of Dean/Cas daily life in the Men of Letters Bunker after the great battle.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	Jack's Diary

Hi, I'm Jack...you probably already know that.

You can see me, in every drop of falling rain, every speck of dust that the wind blows, and in the sand, in the rocks, and the sea.

Sam asked, "What if we want to see you?"

I've been thinking that ever since inherited the earth, where do I go from here?  
I was thinking about the stars, you know, above the universe...but I never really placed myself as the Almighty or God. 

I am still me, but what am I, and what is my mission?

I had to think of a way to have it both ways.

I was born as half-human and I felt everything they experienced, the love and hate, the family and kinship, the guardianship, and the duty.

At that moment I realized that my consciousness would be crossing the stars, connecting the glory of heaven and the fires of hell, from nothingness to another time and space, my power connecting the depths of the earth and the edges of the universe, I am the embodiment and guardian of this world. 

People always have questions, and the answers will be in each of them. They aspire to harmony and balance. When Sam sees me again, I answer, "I am me, the power of Chuck and Amara are upon the skies, circling the universe like a Binary star, and won’t be hands-on. "

When I did that, I gave authority back to the order itself, I was no part of any story, and there is no one to write the story anymore.

And who is "I" now, I am still me, able to be killed, able to breathe every speck of dust as myself, to see every ray of sunshine and feel every drop of rain, and when I die, my consciousness will return to the universe and I will become one with everything again until I come again as a human being. The power of creation used to maintain eternal balance until one day I return to nothingness.

But before I do that, there's one last thing I can do.

You see...the emptiness doesn't like me that much.

But when the new order comes, I will grant the angels the ability to fly again and ascend to heaven for all who deserve happiness. 

The next reaper to die will take the place of Death and take charge of my book of life and death. People ascend to Heaven or head to Hell, and Purgatory is the eternal gladiatorial arena of monsters, where they will be constantly reborn and reborn, but the final destination for soulless beings is eternal nothingness, and the good news is that I can help it fall into sleep——just as it has always demanded.

I am the one who awakens it, and I will end it.

In exchange, it needs to return Castiel to me.

Thus it is, the creature summoned from nothingness will one day return here falling into slumber, and I have woven beautiful dreams for them, over and over again, recalling their most glorious, proudest moments.

So, for now, let's return to earth.  
I want a nougat.

Sam and Dean are continuing their family business of saving people, and I missed them. Last week, I sensed them near a vampire lair before I finished dealing with all that stuffs above.  
They went to see Bobby and all the returning people, but I know there's one more, one more person they'll definitely want to see!

Dean had kept the jacket that had Cas's handprint left on it, and I never had a chance to find out what had happened on that day, but I knew that Cas had made a deal with the Void to save me, and I wanted him back.

So that day, in the kitchen of the bunker, I quietly asked Cas what he had done on that day.

"Oh! Tell the boy --"

I should have expected Dean to come into the kitchen, he'd been practically inseparable from Cas lately. He took three beers, opened them, and slid them down the table to Cas. Dean sat over, next to Cas, across from me. And said to me before I opened my mouth to voice a question, "No," he pointed to the bottles, "not until you look like you're turning twenty-one, huh, maybe a few more years."

That's when I got the full picture, and Dean said that period was very hard for him to accept, even with the joy of defeating Chuck and finally become free:  
"I knew Cas had been away a lot of times, and a piece of me always believed he'd come back, and I always believed that so much, no matter what had happened. When Cas confessed his heart to me, Billie was right outside the door and I could barely think or respond, and by the time I got back to my senses, it was too late. I don’t sure, or know what feeling that is, also uncertain if Cas feel the same as I am considering, I mean, it is complicated, but I could feel it like something was missing, all that regret and guilt, and I, I was so stupid for not even noticing it all along."

And he said to me, "Thank you, kid."  
And patted me on the shoulder, which was very warm.  
Oh! Dean got me a huge LCD TV and a Netflix membership with the family package!

I enjoyed my days as a human, but it's worth mentioning that when putting the vast majority of energy into the grand scheme of cosmic balance, they got along well with Amara and I saved myself that little bit of surplus, an angel amount, or should I say: an angel walking the earth?

But compared to me, Castiel is the real angel walking the earth.  
I know only a handful of angels that remain on Earth, like Serafina, who and Adam still run their jewelry store in Santa Fe. Most of those angels who have chosen to stay here prefer the sun down below to up above, or have forged a deeper bond with humans, and for Cass, that goes without saying.

Dean would introduce Cas to others as "his angel" and it was a little confusing as to whether or not that was a metaphor, right?

Sam told me his brother was not good at expressing his feelings, "I've only heard him say 'I love you' twice, and one was to our mom. I know what's going on, we've lost a lot of people along the way, but he would do anything to try to get Cas back."

Before I left, and even before I inherited Chuck's estate, Dean once asked me, "Can you bring Cas back?"

I didn't know then, and because there was so much unknown at the time. I say the answer is in everyone’s heart, my heart tells me what I really want to do, and Dean's heart is firm that the man he thinks of will come back to him again.  
I could hear the prayer, or rather, I could hear the heart. I could hear Dean's calls to Cas over and over again, and they contained open hearts, endless thoughts, and regrets communicated to the depths of the emptiness.

That helped me awaken Cas from the nothingness, and helped the emptiness promise me the deal.

Cas later told me, "I heard Dean's voice, but I had no idea I'd ever regain consciousness. The Void, turning into Meg’s form, sat on that chair and said, 'You, and your boyfriend, just won't sleep peacefully, do you?'" He lowered his head as he spoke and laughed out softly, "Prayers, they're everywhere, it's probably the blast you had earlier that increased its carrying capacity a bit before it 'threw me into the deepest depths of the emptiness."

"Did it communicate with you?" I asked him.

Cas nodded, "According to the emptiness, in a way, it wanted Billie dead more than anything else, cause it treated me just a little more leniently. You know, Dean's voice... It's touching, I never had the illusions of having them in the past, it shocked me, delighted me and made me ...very happy, but there are times, like all human relationships, when you display it in front of others, it's a little awkward, and then obviously, I don't want to, or not good at to discuss this with the entities of cosmic."

On my last trip to the Void, the man set in the chair said to Cas, "See you in ten billion years, Lucky Mr. Lucky."

The pattern of Cas and Dean's relationship is still very similar to what it was before, but there's more spoken worry, care, and love. I know that those were originally present in their hearts for each other.  
We'd go out on cases together, I usually partnering up with Sam, and we'd talk about funny things that had happened before. One time, Sam asked Dean, "Dude, you gotta tell me the truth when you first met Cas at Lucifer and Michael's apocalypse time, have you ever imagined any of these would happen?”

"I can only imagine that I would have been lucky to survive, and Cas was a little jerk at that time, no offense, Cas, but yeah, I had."

"When?"

"Uh ...... on 'The Last Night of Earth'?" He eyed Cas.

I don't understand what that means, but Cas seems to. He turns his head a little incredulously, and Dean gives him a wink.

Oh - I shouldn't have eavesdropped on their prayers!

Sam said afterward.  
"-and then you referred to him as your 'best friend' for many years?"

"Shut up, Sammy."

There were four bottles of wine on the table and everyone was laughing.

Sam asked, his eyebrows raised high, "So do you prefer Destiel or casdean?"

We'd go to the hunters' party or the funeral, but they didn't know what Cass and I were. But Dean said that should be pretty cool, 'Dean Winchester and the Guardian Angel' or something like that. He does introduce Cas as his mate, and there are some witchcraft-related hunters who might see the hint of that, and then they usually look at me and say something like, 'Is that...' I knew their next words would have something to do with 'children' or similar, so I was not sure how to respond to that.

"Yes, I am." Sounds like a reasonable answer.

Done! That's pretty much it, after world peace, my ordinary, but also not ordinary life on Earth.  
Ah, and there is one more thing. I still don't understand why the light bulb in the bunker shatters so often, Sam told me to "leave it alone", well, that might be another unsolved mystery.


End file.
